films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Pretend Time
Pretend Time is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Pretend_Time# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Mailbox *Birds *Clouds *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Parrot *Snake *Turtle *Baboon *Dragonfly *Elephant *Frog Summary Sometimes, by pretending, you can do anything that you wanna do. Steve has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird & later a plane. They help out 2 actual birds who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Shovel & Pail and later skidoo into a picture of a jungle and help some rare animals to find their friends (a baboon, a dragonfly, and a frog). Recap TBA Quotes *Steve: Do You Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: No You Don't Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: Well What Do You Want to Pretend to Be? *Steve: Oh. We're Going To Play Blue's Clues. I Love Blue's Clues. *Steve: (singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues, cause it's really fun, yeah! *Steve: Blue's Clues will help us figure out what Blue wants to pretend to be. (laughs) Trivia *This is the first episode Duke Burger was the assistant editor. *Netflix mistook this as the first episode, but it was the pilot episode in the U.K. *This is the second episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. **Blue's wagon (which first appeared in that episode) was used by Shovel and Pail when they were pretending. It also held several items that they used to pretend with and was 1 of 3 options of what item can work as a house. *This is the first episode where Steve's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. *This episode is the third time Steve and Blue skidoo into a picture of a jungle. That skidoo picture previously appeared in What Time Is It for Blue?. *This is the seventh episode to use the Notebook phrase from Mailbox's Birthday. *Starting with this episode. Tickety Tock and Mailbox appear during the theme song. *Sidetable was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said was "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" and was not yet a fully developed character. *When Steve tries to figure out after finding two clues, He uses his hair from Late Season 1. *When Steve and Blue look for the red nosed baboon, the theme's for Joe tune for "We Are Looking For Blue's Clues" is heard. *This is the first time Blue shakes her head no without covering her eyes when Steve gets the incorrect answer to Blue's clues. *When Steve says "Hey! Blue!", his voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. *This is the second episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the first two clues are found outside. *By this episode, the lighting was starting to improve along with the animation. Gallery thttps://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Here_it_is!_2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Helmet.PNG Helmet https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Star.PNG Star https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Capture.PNG Steve's late Season 1 hair is shown https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-1-episode-4.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailtime_Season_1_Pretend_Time.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cheer_Pretend_Time.png Post Time Season 1 Pretend Time https://bluesclues.wikiacom/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2016-09-23_at_7.04.39_PM.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocket.PNG Rocket Late Season 1 Hair 51gK2ngrksL. .jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Birds.png Add a photo to this gallery Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/6745a1ac-3de3-4d29-98a5-70a40f9cde95 Snack Time What Time Is It for Blue? Mailbox's Birthday Blue's Story Time What Does Blue Need? Blue's Favorite Song Adventures in Art Blue Goes to the Beach Pretend Time A Snowy Day The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Game The Grow Show! Blue Wants to Play a Song Game }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers Category:No It's A Clue Adventures in Art Category:Notebook Pretend Time Category:No Pretend Time Category:That One Pretend Time Category:Right There Pretend Time Category:A Clue A Clue Pretend Time Category:Blue Went That Way Pretend Time Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday